The Immortal
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: What if Damon had known a girl before he was turned? What if she was an Immortal? What if she loved him? This is Sophie Hemmings story. Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mostly a "The Vampire Diaries" story, but also a little bit of Twilight in it too. I only plan to make this a two-shot, so after the second chapter is up, that will be it. Anyway, I hope you like it!_**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, accepted cannon ideas, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The Original Character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**The Immortal**

**By DropDeadRomantic**

I drove up the driveway on my bike. I could feel the wind flowing through my hair as I gently let go of the throttle and gripped the brake. I came to a stop in front of the door and smoothly parked. I threw my leg off the bike and dropped the kick stand.

"Cullen, Platt, McCarthy, Hale, Whitlock, McCreedy, Swan and Masen! Outside now!" I yelled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Less than a second later the entire coven was in front of me in a line. They were tense and and looked ready for a fight. Jasper relaxed and walked towards me. The pixie grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold him back but he just pushed her arm off.

"Whitlock!" I barked. He looked at me and saw my glare. He stood straight and hel his arms as his sides. His eyes glittered with playfulness as I continued to glare are him. I let a smile crawled onto my face as I spoke.

"At ease, soldier." He laughed and ran at inhuman speed towards me. I could hear the blonde bark out his name in warning.

"Soph! How are you?" I punched his arm as he let me out of his hug, then laughed as he pretended to be hurt by it.

"I'm good honey, how are you?"

"You know, still trying to curb the urge." I heard the coven gasp as he pretty much gave away their secret. I rolled my eyes and looked around him at them.

"Oh please, do you really think you're the first Vampires I've come across?" I hear the blonde scoff before she ran over and wrapped her hand around my neck. I heard Jasper growl warningly. I smiled at him and shook my head as much as I could with her hand around my throat.

"Rosalie, it would be in your best interest to let go of her." He laughed as I narrowed my eyes warningly at her. If she didn't listen, I'd give her a hell of a head ache. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What is the little human go-" She didn't finish her sentence as I closed my eyes and concentrated on her. She let go of my throat and grabbed her head as she screamed for it to stop. I let her suffer for a few seconds before I pulled out of her head and opened my eyes. Emmett was holding her in his arms and trying to figure out what was going on. Carlisle was staring at me with his mouth hanging open while Esme was also trying to console her daughter. Jasper was laughing while Alice glared at me. Edward was holding Bella in his arms as she hid in his chest.

"Hey Edward, where's Nessie?" I asked as I laughed with Jasper. Edward and Bella growled and glared at me. Jasper, who was still laughing, walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Sophie, you gotta quit. Their gonna kill you if you keep doing that." I looked up at him, innocent as a puppy and winked at him.

"Don't worry about her guys. She's just like that. She's all knowing and like's to use it to her advantage." I scoffed and elbowed him in the side.

"You're lucky I love you Asshole." I leaned up to kiss his cheek,but before I could Alice had pulled him aside, stood in front of him and growled at me. I looked from her to Jasper, then back again, and laughed.

"Oh come on. I've known Jasper since before he was turned. He told me about you Alice. I know he loves you. I'd never come between love." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"No matter how much it kills me." I could feel a tear slip down my face and leaned into Jasper as he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Sophie. It's okay. He'll realize how important and special you are some time. I promise." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. His hands rubbed up and down my back, trying to sooth me. I caught my breath and pulled away, wiping my face on my sleeve. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Well, that was a downer." We both laughed a little. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked questioningly at Jasper.

"Oh right. Guys, this is Sophie Hemmings, my best friend." I smiled at him. Carlisle and Esme nodded and smiled.

"Well, why don't you come in Sophie." I nodded and smiled, following everyone into the house. We went into the living room and sat down. Jasper sat next to me while Alice glared at me from her seat next to Esme.

"So, what are you doing here Soph? It's been, what, almost 80 years." Jasper asked.

"Wait a minute, I want to know what you are and how you did that to me." Rosalie snarled and glared at me. Jasper and I laughed as I leaned back onto his side. He put his arm around my shoulder as I started my story.

"Well, I was born in 1512 on my family's farm in what is now Michigan. My parents were farmers and my sister and I took care of the animals during the day. When I turned 20, my powers manifested. My mother told me I was what was called an Immortal. Immortal's are pretty much Witches, the only difference is that Immortal's live forever, witches don't. There's a down side though, I don't have very good control over my emotions. I can cry at the drop of a hat." Everyone was quiet for a minute while everything I had said sank in. I would skip what I didn't want them to know, and get right to the part I needed help with.

"You don't need to know anymore. But I did come here for a reason." I sighed, turned to look at Jasper and spoke quickly.

"He opened the tomb." Jasper's eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second.

"He did what?" He sputtered while trying to regain his breath.

"What tomb? And who are you talking about?" Alice asked. I looked over to the rest of Jasper's coven and saw them watching us with interest, trying to figure out what we're talking about. I shook my head and looked back at Jasper.

"He opened the tomb. I can't tell if it was a vision or if it's already happened though. But if he has, I'm going to need your help rounding up Pearl and her gang. Not only that, but once he finds out that she's not there, he's gonna go ape shit." I took a deep breath and held my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do.

Out of no where, I could feel my head spin. I was going into a vision, but if I was gonna see what I needed to I was gonna need Alice.

"Alice, give me your hand. Now." Alice blurred over to me and took my hand. As our third eyes connected we were both pulled into a series of visions.

_Damon had tried to open the tomb, but another witch, Bonnie Bennett, had been possessed by her ancestor Emily Bennett and stopped it from happening. Damon tried to kill Bonnie when Stephan stepped in. _

_The Salvator Brother's finding out Katherine was never in the tomb and realizing she had never truly loved either of them. _

_Tyler Lockwood during his first full moon and Caroline Forbes trying to help him._

_Damon killing Mason Lockwood._

_Stephan saving a 16 year old Elena Gilbert when her parents died._

_Elena meeting Damon._

_Katherine showing up at the Boarding House and meeting Elena._

_Rose kidnapping Elena, being bitten by Jules and then dieing in Damon's arms._

_Jeremy Gilbert dieing but being brought back by Bonnie._

_Damon being bitten by a werewolf. _

_Stephan leaving the boarding house-_

"NO!" I screamed and I pulled away from Alice's hand. I could feel the tears fall down my face as I fell to the floor. I sobbed into my arms as the last vision replayed over and over again in my head. Damon was dead. There was only one cure for a werewolf bite and Klaus would never give up his blood for anything. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back up to the couch.

"What is it? Sophie, what did you see?" He asked me gently while wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Damon's dead." I whispered while trying to catch my breath.

"You don't know that Sophie." I looked over at Alice who was being held by Esme. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Damon was bitten by a werewolf Alice. He's dead." I took a deep breath as I tried to figure out what to say to them.

"Damon is a Vampire, but he's not like you guys. His kind were changed by the original Vampire family, your kind were not."

"There are two different kinds of Vampires?" Carlisle asked as he tried to figure out how it was possible.

"Yes, I'm surprised you haven't come across one in all your years. I'm surprised the Voltouri hasn't either." They all stiffened at the name, and i wondered why. I may now most things, but I don't know everything.

"Their kind are what your kind usually call's Originals. They don't like to think of themselves that way, cause in their world, the Original Vampire family are the only Originals they like to know about. They aren't like you. They can be killed a whole lot easier than your kind." I tried to explain the hierarchy system that Damon's kind had to them in the easiest way possible.

"One of the way's they can be killed is by werewolf bite." Jasper wiped away the tear that slipped down my face. I sat up straight, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh god. I need to call Sheila, I need to be sure." I grabbed my purse and started digging through it. I pulled out my cell phone, and called the number Sheila had given me. It rang and rang. I got the voice mail, but I didn't leave one. I rummaged through my purse again until I found it. I pulled out my grimouar and turned to the page where it explained how messages could be sent. I looked for the writing paper spell. It didn't have an actual name, but all you had to do is write down your message and chant. The paper would go up in flames and transport itself to the person your trying to contact. I knew Bonnie was still a new Witch. Sheila had called me when she started teaching Bonnie the way of the Witches so I knew Bonnie would know what to do. And If she didn't, she had Emily's grimouar and could figure it out herself.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my journal and grabbed my pen.

_**Bonnie Bennett,**_

_**I know your Grandmother, Sheila, ask her who Sophie Hemmings is and she will explain. I need a favor from the both of you.**_

_**Call me: xxx-xxx-xxxx**_

_**-Sophie**_

I crumpled the paper into a ball in my hands and then held the ball in my left hand. I closed my eyes and focused my magik, working the spell with a small amount of energy. The ball of paper lifted up off my hand and lit on fire. It combusted in the air and dissipated in a flash of fire and ash. I opened my eyes, put my hand back in my lap and took a deep breath. I could already feel the energy I had used to do that small spell flood back into my body. In a matter of seconds I was back to my fully charged self. I looked at the group of Vampires around me and they were all staring at me, their eyes wide and their faces disbelieving. I laughed and told them to ask anything they wanted.

"You really are a witch then?" Bella asked. She was sitting with Edward. He had his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his side. I nodded and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes. I really am a witch. That was just a simple message spell. When the paper dissipated, it was transported into Bonnie's pocket. She'll be the only one to know it's there until she takes it out of her pocket. Hopefully she will call in the next few minutes." Bella nodded and leaned further back into Edward. Their love was one for the ages. Forbidden at first, frowned upon, and dangerous. They had gotten their happily ever after, and an amazingly talented daughter as well. They were one of the lucky ones.

"How do you know... Bonnie, was it?" Alice asked as she watched Jasper rub his hand up and down my back. She didn't like the relationship he and I had. It unnerved her how close he was with me, and how different he was with her. I stood up and walked over to the window, watching as the leaves blew in the wind.

"I know her grandmother, Sheila." I chuckled as I remember how young and wild Sheila was when we met.

"Sheila is a witch as well. I taught her everything she knows. I met her in '82 when she started to get serious about her powers." I turned around and leaned on the window sill, watching as Alice walked over and sat next to Jasper who smiled and kissed her temple. I smiled and turned back to the window. We were quiet as we waited for Bonnie to call my cell phone. I felt the power rush through the air and saw the spark of a flame before another piece of paper floated down onto the window sill. I chuckled and picked up the paper, un-crumpled it, and read the words written in eye liner on the paper.

_**Sophie,**_

_**I can't ask her. She died a couple months ago. I'm sorry.**_

I gasped and felt a few silent tears roll down my face, but continued to read.

_**I know about you, and who you are though. She told me about her best friend. She loved you as much as she loved me. She told me how you helped her get a handle on her control and how to use her magik. Thank you for helping her. We have a lot to talk about, but I know what you want to know. She told me. Damon is fine. He did get bitten but Klaus gave Katherine his blood to give to Damon, for a price. Come to Mystic Falls, there is much to fill you in on. We need your help. **_

_**-Bonnie**_

I sighed as I folded the piece of paper up and put it in my pocket. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"Well, this has been a nice visit, but I must be going." I said as I walked back over to the couch and grabbed my purse. Jasper jumped up off the couch letting Alice fall onto her side.

"What do you mean, your leaving? You just go there Soph!" Jasper asked as I sighed and helped Alice up off her side. I turned back to Jasper and pulled him into my arms. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, low enough that only he would hear.

"When we are together, we tend to forget everything but us. Your making your woman mad Jazzy. I love you, your my best friend, but you know how we act when were together." I pulled away from him and smiled. I patted his cheek and winked at him. I turned to look at the rest of his coven and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you all. If you ever get into trouble again, with or without the Voltouri in the situation, don't hesitate to call. Jasper knows how to contact me." I smiled one more time before turning and walking through the front door. As I got back on my bike I took one last look at my best friend, who watched through the window. I smiled and waved before taking off down the driveway and towards the road.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not very long, I know. I haven't written anything in a long time and this just popped into my head after watching last night's episode of The Vampire Diaries. I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Immortal

by DropDeadRomantic

I pulled up to Sheila's house and turned off my bike. I threw my leg over the side of the bike and walked up to the porch. I looked at the house that held so many good memories for me. I had met my best friend in this town and I had lost my best friend to it. I sighed and stepped up to the porch and grabbed the key hidden under the invisible potted plant. As I walked through the house I remembered new things. Things I had forgotten, like Sheila's 49th birthday. We were in the kitchen drinking wine and talking about our lives. Sherin, her daughter, had just gotten married and was pregnant with Bonnie. We talked about how she would teach Bonnie and how, when it was time, I would help her. Or when Bonnie was born. She came into the house in tears, because Sherin had died during child birth. I held her through her heart ache and told her how Bonnie would be okay with her father, and that Bonnie had the most amazing grandmother in the world.

"Sophie?" I turned around and saw Bonnie coming in through the front door. I nodded as she set her things on a chair and walked over to me. I was confused as to what she was doing here, the house had been empty for a while. Sheila had paid off the house and left it to Bonnie, but I'm sure her father wouldn't have let her move out until she was 18, and that wasn't for a couple of months. She stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I stood frozen for a second, I had never been hugged by anyone but Jasper and Sheila, then wrapped her in my arms. I could feel her tears on my shoulder while I let a few out myself.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've met you once before." Bonnie and I were in the living room, sitting on the couch while watching the fire crackle in the fire place. She looked over at me and tilted her head, confused. I nodded and took a sip of my hot chocolate.<p>

"Yeah. It was a few weeks after you were born. Your dad was out looking for a better job, so he could support the both of you, and had left you with Sheila. I was in town and came here, she answered the door with you on her hip." We laughed and talked some more throughout the night. She told me what was going on in Mystic Falls and how everything had gotten so bad. It hurt my heart to hear how far Damon had gone to search for that bitch, and how he was now after Elena. It killed me to know he had gotten so lost over the years that he had killed both Jeremy and Alaric for getting in his way. There was still good in him, I knew that. He wouldn't have been looking for Stephan, even if he said it was just for Elena.

Now that Stephan was under Klaus' control and they both knew what Elena's blood was for, they wouldn't leave her alone until either Klaus had been killed or they killed her. Bonnie knew this, and we both agreed that something had to be done about Klaus. There was only one way to kill him now that the dagger had been used on Elijah and Katherine had awakened Mikael. Bonnie didn't understand my love for Damon, she never would, no one ever would. It was something only I could understand, and that would never change. That's why I didn't tell her that the only way to kill Klaus was me and the love I held for Damon.

After she left to go home and telling me I could stay here while in town, I gathered what I would need for the spell that would kill both Klaus and the compulsion he had Stephan under. I knew what I needed to do, and I knew that it would either cost me my magik and my immortality, or it would kill me. I went around the house, grabbing the things that I needed to complete the spell. I grabbed the blanket off Sheila's bed to use as my anchor to hold me to this world for as long as I could. The blanket and the house itself would remind me of my best friend and her grand child, it would make me want to hold on as long as possible. Before I started the spell, I took out a pen and three pieces of paper. As I wrote the first, I thought of Sheila and how she would have wanted to be there for Bonnie, and that even though her life was taken too soon, she would always be in the hearts of those who loved her.

_**Bonnie,**_

_**You are one of the strongest people I know, sweetheart. Sheila would be so proud of you. Know that she loved you with her whole heart, and only wanted the best for you. I wish I could stay and help you learn control like I did for her, but I don't think you'll need anything but the love that I know surrounds you. I wish you luck, dear girl.**_

_**-Sophie**_

I crumpled the paper and performed the spell, only this time I sent the paper to her room onto her bed. She would find it soon, I didn't have a lot of time left. I grabbed the another piece of paper and started writing again.

_**Jasper,**_

_**I love you Jasper. You are the best friend a girl could ask for, and I hope that coven of yours knows that. Treat Alice right Jasper, you have a tendency to let your emotions get the best of you. ;) I wish you and yours the best. I will miss you.**_

_**-Sophie**_

This one was a little harder to write, so I kept it simple and short. I performed the spell and sent it to Alice. She would give it to him and help him get through what ever was to come. I took a deep breath and grabbed the last sheet of paper.

_**Damon,**_

_**I know what she told you, but she lied to you baby. I'm not dead, never have been. But after tonight you wont have to worry about that. I wish I had more time to tell you things. I wish I had more time to explain all that she has done to you and Stephan. I've loved you for so long, but you were so caught up in the lies and the half truths that she put into your head. I couldn't watch you fall so in love with her that you'd forget me entirely. Oh, how I've missed you. But I've never been far. I've watched over you, to the best of my abilities. Where did you go Damon? Why are you so cruel and cold hearted? Your better than what you've become, dear heart. I wish you could see what I see in you. I wish that life had turned out differently, and you wouldn't be in so much pain. I'm doing this for you, so you can live without having to worry about Stephan hurting Elena, or about Klaus' next move. I'm doing this for you. I love you, dear heart. Good luck.**_

_**-Your Soph**_

I felt the tears fall in rivers down my cheeks as I crumpled the last sheet of paper and performed the spell. You know what they say, save the hardest for the last. I took a deep breath and lit the candles. It wouldn't take more that a couple seconds for the spell to be completed and in those few seconds everything would change. I channeled Emily and Sheila asking for their strength and love for the spell. I cleared my mind and started chanting.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into her room with a bowl of ice cream and her iPod. She set the bowl on her side table and turned off her iPod, throwing it onto her bed. She saw a crumpled up sheet of paper and smiled thinking Sophie had sent her a message. Maybe a joke, something her grams had said she liked to do, or a goodnight. She sat on her bed and flattened out the paper and read. Her smile slowly fell from her face as she realized that this had been a Goodbye. A tear slowly feel down her face as she realized she was gonna lose another person who meant so much to her. Bonnie shook her head and got up, grabbing her phone and a coat on her way out the door.<p>

After she got her car started and was driving towards her grams' house, she called Alaric.

"Meet me a my grams' house. Please, I need your help." She cried into the phone. She only hung up after Alaric told her he was on her way.

* * *

><p>Alice was laying on her bed flipping through a magazine when a bright spark flashed to her left. She sat up and waited for the sheet of paper to materialize before setting down the magazine and picking it up. As she read, she knew she would have to tell Jasper that Sophie was saying Goodbye.<p>

"Jasper." She whispered and not three seconds later he was in the room, looking at her questioningly. She handed him the sheet of paper and watched as his face crumpled at the words. He knew she was saying Goodbye. He sat on the edge of the bed and started sobbing dry tears into his hands. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. After a few minutes his head snapped up and the determined look on his face told Alice that they would be going to Mystic Falls to do anything they could to get her back. If they ran fast enough, they could be there in less than two hours.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting in his living room drinking after what he considered a long day. He had dealt with the ghost of Mason Lockwood and being speared to almost death. He needed a drink. Stephan was up in his room listening to loud music and drinking a couple college girls dry. Elena was asleep next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead while thinking that his life truly couldn't get much better than sitting here with her. Everyone thought he only enjoyed her company because she was so much like Katherine, but they were wrong. She was nothing like Katherine and everything like Sophie. His first love, who had accepted him as he was. He wouldn't have had to change anything to be with Sophie, but he had fallen into Katherine's trap, and lost the only thing he had ever truly loved. Sophie had died the day before he was turned, and the only reason he didn't kill himself after Stephan had forced his change was because there was nothing for him to go back to. He would surly end up in hell, if he did die, and he knew Sophie was not in hell. She was somewhere in heaven watching over the things she loved the most.<p>

Damon snorted into his glass at that last thought. What would she think of him now? Would she forgive him for his sins, for his horrible deeds, or would she damn him to the darkest pits of hell for what he'd done? Damon heard a pop and a flash, that also woke Elena up, and watched as a crumpled piece of paper floated down into his lap. He picked it up and smoothed it out.

As he read he didn't think, he didn't feel, he couldn't do anything. The sheet of paper slipped out of his hands once he had finished reading. He stared into space while Elena picked it up and read. Once she had finished she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon?" She whispered. His head snapped to hers and he finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After that, all Elena saw was the slamming of the front door.

* * *

><p>I continued to chant as I channeled Emily and Sheila. They surrounded me with strength and love, helping me gather up all of my magik to flood Klaus with it. Just as I was about to finish the chant and flood all my power into Klaus the front door slammed open.<p>

"Sophie!" I heard Bonnie yell. I only had a second before she ran in here, so I finished the chant and screamed as I felt my magik and my life force flow out of me and drown Klaus. I could feel him slipping from this world and fall into the afterlife, where he would be judged and most likely sent to hell. I held on a few seconds longer just to make sure he was stuck there, that he would not come back, ever. I let go of the hold and fell into strong arms just before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Damon ran as fast as he could towards Sophie. Even when he was human, he always knew where she was if he needed her. When Katherine told him she had died he hadn't believed her. Sophie had told him that she was an Immortal Witch and he knew she couldn't die. Katherine had somehow convinced him that it was true. He knew now that she had compelled him to believe it, and when Katherine had died the extremely strong compulsion had went away. Then when he realized that she had never come for him he convinced himself that she was dead. He had never considered that Katherine had also lied to Sophie, said something to make her stay away. But he understood now, after reading her goodbye, he understood that Katherine had told her something that make her stay away. Until now.<p>

"Sophie!" He ran faster than he ever had when he heard Bonnie scream. He tried to get into the house, but he couldn't. Sheila had given the house to Bonnie and Bonnie had yet to invite him in.

"Bonnie! Please, let me in!" He yelled into the house as he leaned onto the barrier. Bonnie must have whispered it, because he didn't hear her say a word as he stumbled into the house as the barrier faded.

He ran into the living room to see Alaric lifting Sophie onto the couch and Bonnie wiping blood off her face. He ran over, took the towel from Bonnie and gently wiped the rest of the blood away. He could feel the silent tears dripping down his face and feel the stares that Bonnie and Alaric were sending his way for his show of emotion. He put the bloody towel on the coffee table and gently ran his hands through Sophie's hair. He could hear her heart beat and knew that she was still alive, but it was slow and not very steady. He was scared. Really, completely and horribly scared shitless. He gently kissed her forehead then leaned down and rest his head on her shoulder as he cried silent tears.

He couldn't believe that just minutes after finding out she was alive, he was about to lose her again. He had spent more than a hundred years thinking his first love- no, the love of his life, was dead. Then finding out she was alive and about to kill herself for him. He felt guilty and greater sadness than he had ever felt. He lifted his head and stared at her face. She looked exactly as he remembered. Long black hair, pouty pink lips, angelic face with wide almond like eyes, dark lashes framing stunning blue eyes. She was perfect. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then spoke softly into her ear.

"Sophie. Come back to me dear heart. I've missed you so much. So much has happened, most that I'm not proud of, but things you need to know. Oh god, Soph. I need you, I've been so lost without you. Please come back dear heart. I love you." He couldn't control his sob's this time. They were loud and heart wrenching. Bonnie couldn't help but watch them and could feel the despair in the air. She had never seen Damon like this, but she knew, now, that what Sophie felt was not one sided.

A soft glow filled the room as they watched Sophie's body float up in the air. Damon stood and stepped back as they watched her float at face level, as her hair billowed as if it was windy in the room. The glow continued to intensify until they couldn't look anymore. once they all turned away it stopped, and when they turned back it was like nothing had happened. Sophie was back on the couch but her heart beat was strong and stable, and her breathing was no longer labored.

"What just happened?" Damon looked at Bonnie and shook his head. He had no clue either.

"They gave her what she wanted." They all turned and looked at the doorway. A man with sandy blonde hair stood with a short, spiky haired woman in his arms.

"What did she want?" Alaric was the only one who could speak. He didn't know Sophie, and while he thought all death was a tragic, he had no emotional ties to her. The blonde man smile and looked back at Sophie.

"A second chance." The woman kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. She looked over at them and smiled.

"When she wakes up, tell her were at the B&B a couple miles out of town. She has some explaining to do." As they left Damon knelt down by Sophie and kissed her forehead again, a smile starting to form on his face. His cell phone went off and when he saw it was Elena he answered.

"What is-" He tried to speak but she cut him off.

"He's back Damon. He's okay and he's back to himself Damon!" She was sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"What?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He looked back to Sophie and realized what she had done. For him. The tears fell out of his eyes as he listened to Elena's voice through the phone.

"It's like he never drank the human blood, Damon! He's absolutely fine. Oh god. I don't understand it, but I've never been this happy in my life!" He chuckled as he listened to her ramble about how Stephan was in control of himself and how he was no longer under Klaus' control.

"Elena, I'm very happy for both of you, but I've got my own girl to take care of. But let me talk to Stephan first." Elena passed the phone over to Stephan who told him the same thing Elena had. That he was fine and it was like he had never let go of his humanity and gave into Klaus' compulsion.

"She's not dead, Stephan." He laughed into the phone. Stephan went silent, he knew the only person Damon would be happy about being alive was Sophie.

"Sophie's alive?" Stephan whispered and Damon laughed and shouted 'Yes' into the phone.

"Were at Sheila's, get your asses over here." He hung up after that and threw the phone and turned to Bonnie and Alaric.

"She fixed everything. She killed Klaus and gave Stephan his humanity and control back." He laughed. Alaric and Bonnie smiled and hugged each other before hugging Damon, who let them. He was too happy to revert to his hard cold shell, but when the thought of what it had cost his dear heart flew through his head, the smile fell from his face. He turned back to Sophie and knelt down by her while brushing the hair from her face.

"But at what cost, dear heart?" And not a second after he asked, Sophie she sad up gasping for air and coughing. Damon quickly sat behind her and pulled her back against his chest. He placed his hand on her chest and took a deep breath, telling her to do the same. They continued to breathe together until she could breathe without coughing and could relax. She took another deep breath, leaned her head back onto his shoulder, and let it out as she turned her face into his neck.

"Damon."

* * *

><p>"Sophie." I knew that Sheila was dead, and that I was somewhere in between life and death, so I didn't see anything. I could hear her voice though. She sounded happy.<p>

"I'm so proud of you Soph. You've once again done the impossible."

"Now, we don't have much time, so I have to make this quick. Not only have you done the impossible, but you've made _them_ do the impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they've decided to give you what you want more than anything."

"They are giving me a second chance?"

"Yes, sweetness. Their giving you your second chance."

"Oh my god. Their making me human?"

"Again, yes. You will keep your powers. Nothing will change except for the fact that you can die now. You will age naturally from now on, and you have to take care of your body. Other than the fact that you will regain your magik, you will be like any other human out there."

Somehow, I knew that it was time for her to go, and me to go back to my body. I would forever miss my best friend but I had to go back and get on with my life. With or without Damon.

"I love you Sheila."

"I love you too Sophie. Tell Bonnie I love her. Oh, and if you decide to let Damon change you, don't worry about them interfering. It will go naturally." After she spoke, I felt a pull downwards. I was being pulled back to my body. I didn't fight it and let myself float back into my body.

As I felt the connection to my body again, I sat up gasping and coughing for air. Someone pulls me back onto their chest and helps me regulate my breathing and when I take a deep breath and recognize the sent I lean back and hide my face in his neck.

"Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just finished this chapter. I finished the first one yesterday and posted it when I knew I could get this chapter done. I've decided to make this either a three or four shot. I've given all the info and made a decent story, so I really just want to wrap it up now. I hope you all like it so far!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Immortal

by DropDeadRomantic

_As I felt the connection to my body again, I sat up gasping and coughing for air. Someone pulls me back onto their chest and helps me regulate my breathing and when I take a deep breath and recognize the sent I lean back and hide my face in his neck._

_"Damon."_

* * *

><p>Damon kissed my temple as he tightened his arms around me. I sighed as I leaned into his body and tried to calm my heart. As he pulled my hair off my neck, he pushed his nose under my ear and gently kissed my neck. I could feel the smile gently spread across my face.<p>

"Oh Damon. I've missed you." I whispered. He chuckled; I could feel it vibrate through my back. I leaned up and turned around, facing him and placing my hand on his cheek. I gently rubbed my thumb under his eye and gently pushed him back with my other hand. As he fell back onto the couch I laid down on top of him, my head on his shoulder and my nose resting under his jaw.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?" He whispered into my hair. One hand was on my back and the other was rubbing up and down my arm. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Around. I've never been far though. I've always watched over you." I whispered into his neck.

"Why didn't you come for me? I mean, I thought you were dead, but you knew I was alive. Why?" I sighed and knew I would have to explain what the bitch had done to us.

"Katherine. She told me that you hated me, and never wanted to see me again. She knew things, Damon. Things I only told you. She said that you told her everything and laughed about how stupid and love sick I was. I knew you were in love with her. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you forgot all about me. So I faked my death, and left." He wiped away the tears that fell down my face and pulled me tighter into him.

"No, dear heart. I never told her anything, I swear. She never compelled me, but she somehow got into my head. I thought I was in love with her, but I would have never forgotten you. I loved you too, so much." I felt a tear land on the tip of my nose and looked up at him. There were tears running down his face. I gently wiped them away and looked into his eyes.

"Loved? Past tense?" He smiled and leaned closer to my face. I could feel his breath on my lips as my eyes fluttered shut. I felt the palm of his hand on my cheek as his fingers pulled my hair behind my ears. I could feel his lips brush against mine as he whispered into my mouth.

"Love. Present tense."

When our lips connected it was like an electric shock ran through my body. His hands moved from my face down to my hips where he pulled me farther into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as he licked my lower lip desperate shivers ran through my body. His arms tightened even further around me as our tongues fought a battle I knew he would win. I heard a throat clear and tore my lips from his as I turned my head towards the door. I saw Stephan and Elena at the door, both with smiles on their faces. When I had turned to look at the door, Damon hadn't stopped kissing me, he just moved from my lips to my cheek and down to my neck. I knew he had heard them, but was putting on a show for his brother and his almost love. The thought of Elena and Damon together darkened my mood quite a bit. I gently pulled away from Damon and waved them in while sitting a good distance from him. He shot me a confused look while they sat across from us.

"You must be Sophie. I'm Elena." Elena held out her hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook my head as I stood. I pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"If your close to my boys, your close to me honey." She laughed with me as she hugged me back. I turned to Stephan and my smile fell. He looked good for having been under compulsion and on a diet of human blood. I took a deep breath and put my arms around him. I could feel my eyes water as I hugged my surrogate brother for the first time in over a hundred years. I pulled away and held his face in my hands. I smiled as the tears ran down my face and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I'm glad to know it worked." He chuckled and hugged me again. I stepped back and looked around the room. Elena and Stephan had sat back on the couch and Damon and I were on the other couch.

"Wait, where are Bonnie and Alaric?" When I asked they came out of the kitchen, explaining that they had wanted to give us some privacy. I laughed and told them to come back in. Bonnie sat between Damon and I, he didn't like that, and Alaric sat next to Elena. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"So, what now?" Everyone turned and looked at me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What did you do, Sophie?" Stephan asked as he put his arm around Elena. The smile took over her face as she leaned into his side. I snuck a quick look over at Damon to see him staring at me. His eyes were confused, but his face held no emotion. He was upset at me, he didn't understand that I knew about his feeling for Elena, he didn't know why I had moved so far away from him. I gave him a small smile before I explained what I had done to everyone.

"I killed Klaus, and in doing so, Stephan regained his free will, his control, and his humanity. And then I died." I looked down at my lap and waited for the yelling.

"Why would you do it, if you knew you were going to die, Sophie?" I looked up at Bonnie to see her heart broken face. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I did it for all of you. I've lived my life. You and Elena, your just starting yours. As for Stephan, well, Elena needed him. He would protect her with his life."

"And what about me?" Damon's face was hard and cold, his voice like ice daggers straight through my heart. Elena gasped as a tear slid down is face.

"I DID IT _FOR_ YOU!" I yelled as I stood.

"I did it so you could live your life without fear! So you could move on from that psycho bitch and get back to the man who lived for honor! Who lived for love!" I sobbed as I yelled at him. He needed to understand that everything I had done was for him.

"I did it because I love you. I love you so much I was willing to die for you. I knew it was an option, I knew that I would either lose all my magik or it would kill me." I walked up to him and put my hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears from his face.

"I did it because you love her. We all knew Klaus would never let her go. It was either I die, or she does. I made a choice." I whispered. He shook his head pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he hid his face in my neck.

"She's so much like you. I couldn't help it. Every time I saw her it was like looking at you, Soph." He pulled out of my neck and looked into my eyes.

"I missed you so much I could barely stand it. I had to shut it off if I was gonna survive. And there she was. She was just like you. She didn't take my shit and she put me in my place. She was just like you and I couldn't help but want to be around her. I wanted you back but she was as close as I thought I was gonna get." He held my face in his hands as he sobbed the truth into the air for everyone to hear.

"I could have loved her. I was close. But she's not you, Sophie!" He pulled my face to his and gently kissed my lips. He was soft and gentle, only applying the slightest of pressure. He pulled back and wiped the tears from my face.

"She's not you. I love _you_." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss you guys." I laughed and hugged Elena tightly while Damon put the rest of the bags in the trunk of his car. After everything had been sorted out with the whole Klaus situation, Damon and I had started our relationship where we left it. We were in love, and I had never been happier. We were staying in Mystic Falls, but we bought a house of our own. Not only that, but in six weeks, I was going to be Mrs. Damon Salvator. The wedding was going to be a small affair, close friends and family, and definitely out of town where the whole town wouldn't be involved. After the wedding and the honeymoon, Damon was going to turn me. Not only would we be married, but we'd be together forever.<p>

Elena and I had gotten closer while we planned my wedding. Her and Bonnie were going to be my Bride's Maid's and my Maid's of Honor. I couldn't choose between the two so I chose both. I was also helping Bonnie learn to control her magik and how to use it right. She was progressing amazingly, even better the Sheila had.

Stephan and Elena had not gotten back into their relationship right away. Elena needed to be able to trust him again, and Stephan wanted to make sure he couldn't hurt her again. Last month, however, they got back together. Elena didn't know if she wanted to be turned, but Stephan had agreed to do it if she ever changed her mind. I had a feeling she would.

Bonnie and Jeremy never got back together, there were just too many bad feelings between the two of them after the Anna's Ghost crap. They are both with wonderful people now though. We all heard Wedding Bells in Bonnie's future. Alaric was still single but I think he's happy that way, at least for right now; he's still not over Jenna's death. Jasper and the Cullen Coven are still in Alaska, but we go and visit them every couple months.

"Soph, baby, we gotta go." I turn and nod at Damon while letting go of Stephan. As we drove off I stuck my head out the window and waved at Elena, Stephan, Bonnie and Alaric. They all laughed and waved back.

"So, what now?" I looked over to see Damon's smiling face, and answered the only way I could.

"We live."

* * *

><p>So this is it, guys. The last chapter. lol. Anyway, I've never finished anything this quickly, so I hope you enjoyed the not having to wait for my lazy ass. ;) Review Please! I want to know what you think!<p> 


End file.
